


Out of the ordinary

by MiracleSprinkles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Linhardt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Caspar, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleSprinkles/pseuds/MiracleSprinkles
Summary: Linhardt wakes up to find his omega missing and does not like it one bit.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Out of the ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterGluwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGluwu/gifts).



> For lovely Woocy 🥰🥰🥰 This is my first time writing Linspar since it’s not one of my big 3h ships, but it was fun! I love jealousy and abo, it opened my eyes to their potential 👀 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

There are few things worse than the feeling of waking up. Linhardt has known this since he was a child and there’s only so many things in this world that he feels are worth getting up for. The bathroom is one of them, he doesn’t like the feeling of laying in a wet puddle, but this time it’s not that. 

Somehow his body had willingly woken up on its own, his consciousness slowly being pulled from the tender embrace of sleep. His head is empty apart from the habitual disgruntlement of awakening, thoughts encased in a mist of baby blue. Before coherent thought kicks in Linhardt’s skin registers the softness of his pillow, his nose picking up on the sweet scent that’s another reason he’d ever willingly wake up. 

He nuzzles into the addicting scent for a few minutes until he’s almost falling back asleep, but then a thought pierces through the dream veil that was falling over him like a sharpened lance. 

_ Caspar should be here. _

With haste that’s unusual for him Linhardt lifts his head from the pillow, blinking to try and adjust to the light of the room, scanning it. It’s messy, like usual, but also hauntingly empty. Last night he had had Caspar with him when they went to bed. Usually Linhardt preferred to sleep alone, especially since Caspar is a very energetic sleeper and their dorm beds only allow for so much space. But this was an exception, because Caspar would soon need him and Linhardt would loathe to have his lover walk outside in such a state. 

As much as he loves Caspar he is also an idiot and by his behaviour during the past few days it’s obvious that his heat is approaching. A fact that Caspar himself is probably not aware of. He is always a bundle of energy, working out and appreciating intimacy. Of course he wouldn’t notice that he’s getting tired faster because of his body shifting gears, or that hormones would make him crave closeness even more. Luckily he had an attentive mate that kept tabs on him.

Linhardt liked to think of himself as above the instinctual behaviours that were often associated with being an alpha, but even he couldn’t help the anger burning in his throat when he realizes Casper has  _ left _ . Is out there, somewhere anyone could get a whiff of his pheromones, anyone could take a breath of that citrus scent that Linhardt had decided would be  _ only his  _ **_years_ ** _ ago. _

While haste wasn’t one of his personal strengths, Linhardt did his best to be efficient in getting dressed, not caring to check himself in the mirror before he was out of the door. Caspar would surely be at the training grounds, and that’s where Linhardt steered his steps towards. He sees Edelgard from afar, she only gives him a raised eyebrow in acknowledgement despite him being absent from the day’s lessons. Not that he cares, her disinterest is a blessing. Though she isn’t the only one who does a double take. Most he passes give him weird looks and ah, maybe he should have taken the time to check his appearance. 

Not that it really matters, he’s going back to his dorm soon, and he won’t be alone.

Linhardt feels a sense of trepidation when he pushes open the door to the training grounds. He thinks it’s because someone might rope him into training, but as soon as he takes a breath he catches a trail of that familiar citrus scent and any worry for his own energy levels is blown away.

When he can  _ see _ the source most rational thought is blown away, too.

Caspar— _ his Caspar _ —is there, but so is someone else, someone Linhardt had never looked at twice before. The big glutton from the Golden Deer class is there, his big, hulking form wrapped around Caspar in a way that seems far too tender to be any kind of training. Though the worst is that Caspar is  _ hugging back. _

A sound that Linhardt has never heard himself make vibrates in his throat, a deep guttural growl that is the only warning for the pair (no, not  _ pair _ ) he is approaching. The blonde sees him coming, broad smile faltering when he realizes Linhardt’s hands are cracking with barely suppressed magic.

“ _ Caspar, _ ” he hisses, reaching forward and grabbing his mate by the collar, yanking him away from the other larger man that Linhardt can’t even remember the name of. 

Caspar stumbles backwards, nearly falling over if he hadn’t had Linhardt behind him. His scent is muddled with the scent of  _ another alpha _ and by the dumbfounded look on his face his thoughts are in a similar state. Linhardt isn’t strong enough to just throw his lover over his shoulder, but he god damn wishes he was. Instead, he lets his hand circle Caspars throat, forcing him to lean his head back and look into his eyes.

“Lin…” Caspar smiles goofily, the heavy breath he takes vibrating with a purr. He was this far along into his pre-heat and he was still going out? Linhardt will have to remind him just how  _ bad an idea that is.  _

Linhardt glares warningly at the much larger alpha that Caspar had been hugging one last time before he wraps an arm around his short mate and starts tugging him along. The purring in Caspar's chest is overtaken by Linhardt's hissing noises against everyone they pass, all their looks turning the other way when they get a flash of teeth most of them probably didn't even know Linhardt had. 

The only problem is that it has the opposite effect on his pheromone-drunk lover.

Caspar presses close, tries to appease Linhardt's foul mood by pressing his body against him, tries to walk on his tippy toes to reach up and kiss the alpha's cheek. None of it works and if Linhardt had had time to look at his mate he would see the grumpy expression that could only mean trouble. 

Linhardt is utterly unprepared when Caspar shoves at him, causing both of them to stumble into a pile of large boxes and containers by the edge of the dorms. Without getting a word out in surprise Caspar leaps up to kiss him, puckered lips getting sticky saliva all over Linhardt’s chin because the tiny omega misjudged. 

So that’s how it’s going to be, is it?

”Linha—,” Caspar can barely begin to say his name before Linhardt is on him, pushing him down against one of the boxes, pressing close and heavy. His pretty little omega goes pliantly, arching his hips backwards, slotting beautifully against Linhardt’s covered erection. He loves Caspar like this, loves him submissive and obedient, his instincts telling him his omega is ready for him, wanting him.

Only him, right?

He remembers that other man, that other  _ alpha _ touching  _ his _ omega. Caspar tries to turn and look over his shoulder but Linhardt growls and holds him down. If Caspar wasn't in heat it would be easy for him to reel back and throw Linhardt off him, but he  _ is _ in heat,  _ is _ a thirsty whore begging for his alpha to dominate him. 

Linhardt will not disappoint.

Caspar is slim and his belt can only do so much, with a little violence Linhardt manages to pull his lover's pants down, hugging tight under his pert bubble butt. The pale skin is covered in slick, rubbed all over the inner parts of his cheeks from their short walk, intensifying the intoxicating smell. Linhardt loves his omega's slick, would live on it only if he could. His knees desperately want to give in and fall to the ground, all so that he can spread Caspar open and indulge in the sweet nectar with his tongue. But he won't, not here where he cannot properly enjoy his favourite meal leisurely, he wants to take his time, plucking Caspar apart at the seams and see him writhe in soft sheets. 

No this is no time for gentle and slow. Linhardt digs his nails into the flesh of Caspar's ass, spreading the wet cheeks and moaning when he sees how the overflowing slick strings between them, the copious amount leaking from his winking ass. Caspar purrs louder, a whine interrupting the sound when air hits his most private part, hips pushing back to take something,  _ anything _ .

"Linhardt!" Caspar gasps when a thumb swipes over his quivering hole, "please, please, I need it!!"

While Linhardt loves Caspar's begging they're outside, anyone could hear such loud cries and Linhardt can't handle the thought of someone seeing his omega while he is like this. Unceremoniously he shoves his fingers into Caspar's mouth, pressing the fingertips into his tongue to shut him up. A whine vibrates around the digits, but Caspar obediently closes his lips around them, trying to bring them deeper, sucking and licking desperately.

"Good, good omega…" Linhardt praises breathlessly, struggling with his belt. He wants to be inside, to feel Caspar clench around him, to fuck sweet little noises out of him. 

With the sound of his pants falling to the ground Caspar's body clenches in excitement, a fresh glop of slick dripping from his hole. Ah, he's ready, body trembling with anticipation. And what kind of alpha would Linhardt be if he didn't heed such an invite?

He takes himself in hand, pushing the head of his cock against Caspar's entrance. The eager hole yields easily to the minute pressure and Caspar mewls in a high pitched voice when he jerks backwards, taking the head into him fully. 

"G-goddess, Caspar—!" Linhardt gasped, unable to keep still when the wet heat encased the tip of his cock. He sinks further into that warmth, hearing the squelch of Caspar's body, pleasure spreading through his own with Caspar as the source. 

As he slides in and out so easily, Linhardt asks himself why he doesn't do this more often, why he doesn't sink into his beloved's heat over and over and over again, never leaving bed, never letting go. Caspar doesn't seem to mind, not when he so happily sucks and mewls around Linhardt's fingers, when his hips roll backwards in time with Linhardt's thrusts. He will keep Caspar like this, pliant, soft,  _ open _ for him. It's what he was made for, for Linhardt to sink into, to have, to  _ love _ .

_ No one else, only mine. My omega, my lover, my mate. Caspar can't belong to anyone else. _

"I-I don't," Linhardt hears Caspar moan. When did he pull his fingers out? When did his love turn to look at him so tenderly over his shoulder?

"Caspar…" Linhardt moans lowly as he lays down over his mate's back, hips rocking back and forth with his thrusts. Ah, he's close, the beginning of his knot catches each time he thrusts inside, making Caspar's breath hitch each time. 

His mouth seeks Caspar's, finding it in an excuse for a sloppy kiss, but he doesn't care. He wants to be close, to feel every inch of Caspar's body as it begs for Linhardt to fill it. 

"Caspar...I'm close," Linhardt pants, barely being able to pull his hips back with how his knot has grown, catching on Caspar's entrance that clings so tightly, refusing to let go.

"Cum in me,  _ please _ ," Caspar whines against Linhardt's lips, "give it to me! It's been so long since you filled me!"

"I'll fill you, and I'll keep filling hou until you're round with my child," Linhardt doesn't know what comes over him when he pants that into Caspar's ear, but as soon as the words are out a fire lights inside him. 

Caspar, his lovely mate, round with child, his bulging stomach that's heavy with a growing pup. His mate, body plump and chest filled with milk to nurture their young, building a nest for their new family to lay in. 

Maybe he is perverted for thinking so, but the sheer  _ domesticity _ of the fantasy is what pushes him over the edge, images of Caspar's pregnant body filling his mind as his knot swells and his balls press tight against Caspar's behind as his body takes the seed it's given. In return, the overwhelming pleasure becomes all consuming when Caspar clenches down around him, his insides trembling with orgasm, milking Linhardt's cock on every last drop of cum. Their cries of pleasure are swallowed, exchanged between their wet lips and frantic tongues, greedily taking what they can from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at @berrybont on twitter! (Be advised it is a heavily nsfw account with kinks like shota and incest)


End file.
